


The Disappearance of Anthony James

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, High School, Kidnapping, Mentions of Rape, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anthony James Prescott had it all. He was rich, happy, and had a loving family. Now he's missing and it's up to his sister Cherry and a girl named Winter to find him. The truth can be shocking, and sometimes the truth tears families apart.





	The Disappearance of Anthony James

This story is about the town of Scottsville in the small, poor state of Mississippi. The once wholesome, safe town turned into a mother's nightmare. The town, forever changed by the disappearance of Anthony Prescott, sat on the edge of its seat. The Prescotts, having founded the town and having it named after their family, was a rich family, or as rich as you could get in this state. The Prescotts have, or should I say had, three children.

The oldest of the Prescott family is Anthony James Prescott, but many of us only know him as Andy, AJ, or Anthony James. He's not what you'd think. He's no athlete, he is, however, part of the newspaper club. He's the president of that club, but it won't last long because of him being a senior. He's just like his father, a largely built man with cold brown-green eyes that bore into your soul and dirty, almost brown hair. He isn't easy to get along with at all. He's rude, selfish, and seems to care for no one but himself and his sister, Belle. She's a cheerleader, not shocking since if you are high school aged and have money, you do anything to get attention. Anyways, I'm jealous of her. She's everything I'm not. She's got red dyed hair that's so long and a big pair hazel eyes. That's how she got her nickname Cherry. Most of us only know her as Cherry. I'm in her grade. We're both in the tenth grade at Sweetwater High School and she's the second youngest of the Prescott clan. The youngest is in the seventh grade. His name is Timothy William Prescott. He's sweet and nerdy and is mostly like his mother with his slim built and his mother's brown hair and hazel eyes. He gets picked on a lot, and I feel sorry for him because he's as sweet as can be.

Well, now that you know who the most important family in Scottsville is, you need to get to know me. My name is Winter Allen, as stated earlier, I'm in the tenth grade. We just started the tenth grade, actually. My mom died about two years ago in a car accident and my dad works at the Barnyard Breakfast Diner. In case you didn't know, this town is a farming town. It was 7:05 A.M and school starts at 7:45 A.M. I grabbed my black and grey backpack and walked out the door and toward the school. I live close to the school, about a fourteen-minute walk. As I walked my friend came up to me to walk with me. His name's Dustin Anderson. He usually is seen wearing his boots and jeans that are dirty from years if working with his father in the fields. He's usually seen wearing his trucker's hat. Nothing special, just a camouflaged hat that says 'If it flies, it dies' on it. Dustin has a farmer's tan and is a tall boy. He's strong from lifting hay bales and such.

"Hey, Win. I heard something interesting you might wanna hear." Dustin spoke with his southern drawl. I simply gave him a questioning look and waited for him to continue. "Well," he began, "I found out from Cherry how Andy went missing. You know the old Prescott bridge, the one that burnt down? Well, the kids at school about thirteen years ago started a game. If you stay under the bridge until midnight, you win. If you get scared and run away or if old man Prescott gets you, you lose." I raised an eyebrow at the mention of old man Prescott. That was Andy's grandfather who died on the bridge when Anthony James was four. "Okay, but that doesn't tell me how AJ went missing." Dustin put on a huge smile and shrugged. "Maybe old man Prescott got him." I sighed and laughed along. "Yes, because his grandfather would totally kill him. Anyways, why would Cherry talk to you? She hates you."

Dustin simply shrugged and rolled his eyes. "She didn't talk to me. I listened in to her conversation she was having with her little minions." I nodded and smirked a bit as I adjusted my bookbag while I spoke. "Evil is a collection of lies you tell, weapons you have, and minions you make." Dustin glanced at me and shook his head. "You're deep, like a writer or something. You could be a writer." I simply nodded and looked up at the Prescott's house as we walked past it. Dustin followed my gaze and frowned. "That house gives me the creeps. Like they're a family of Vampires or something. Like something that doesn't belong." I stopped walking when I spotted the police car in the driveway and slowly crept towards their gate. They were outside, so that made it easier to hear. The officer was a fat man and he was talking to Andy's mother.

"You're sure you have a lead? You think someone did that to my son?" The woman seemed more angry than sad as she spoke. The officer seemed frustrated. "Violet, we've been over this. We found his shirt floating in the water. That can mean he's been..." I didn't want to hear the rest, I wanted to figure this out before the Prescott family could have time to hide things. I ran back to Dustin who had kept walking since he didn't want any trouble. "Dustin, Anthony's been raped. I know it." Dustin looked disgusted. "Rape? Jesus Christ..." He looked back to the policeman and frowned. "And let me guess, you're gonna try to figure this out? Winter, this isn't Scooby Doo. You have to let the police do their job." I stopped walking again and glared at him. "And let AJ's family just cover this up? Dusty, Cherry would want to know and she'd want to help me find her brother. What if he's alive?"

Dustin looked irritated. "Winter, ninety-nine percent of kidnappings end in a murder. I'd hate to see something happen to the little sissy, but you know that's what's happened to him." I huffed and walked past him as we entered the campus. "We'll see Dusty, and I'll show you he's alive and who kidnapped him. I'll get him thrown in prison." And with that, I left the dumbfounded Dustin in the slowly filling hallways as I went up to the second floor to my locker.


End file.
